Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles
Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles is an upcoming television series to be created by Stuingtion. List of characters Heroes *Ed, Edd n Eddy *Courage *Lazlo, Raj, and Clam *The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup) *Norbert and Dagget * The Steam Team * The Skarloey engines * Victor * Kevin the Crane * Duck, Oliver, Toad, the Scottish twins, Stepney, Spencer, Stanley, Arthur, and Murdoch * The Mane Six * The Cutie Mark Crusaders * Spike * Button Mash * Babs Seed * Princess Celestia * Princess Luna * Cadance * Shining Armor * Zecora *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, and Eugene Krabs *Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Dino, Skids & Mudflap, Wreakers, Cross-Hairs, Hound, Drift, Wheelie, and Brains *Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Rodger the logging loco, 1206, Socky, Skunky, J.J., Buzz, Mako, Sharky, Willy, Mr. Great White, The Miner Trains (Steam Grindor, Steam Mech, Mucker, Steam Claw D., Steam Exavator and Steam Sweeper), The Planet Trains (Zip, Dazzlen, Dusten, Gustis, Rings, Uray, Tune and Shiver), T.C., Hugs, Marshall P.F., T.C.'s Father, Timber, Splinter, and Chomper, Whiffle, and Falcon *Rattlesnake Jake *Dusty Crophopper *Ishani *The Trolley Fighters *Daring Do *Ariel, Prince Eric, Melody, Flounder, Sebastian, Tip, and Dash Villains *Bradey O'Diesel (Main Antagonist) * Morack * Kara * Sargent Savage * The Shotgun Gang * The Krankers *Mojo Jojo * * List of episodes Season 1 # # #The Rocket Car Rides Again # # #Blythe's Hot Property #Pranks, Jokes, and Xenomorphs #The Secret of Willy # # #The Missing Ice Cream Deliveries # # # # # # # # # #The Jaw Breaker Factory Caper Part 1 #The Jaw Breaker Factory Caper Part 2 Season 2 #The Race For Blythe Part 1 #The Race For Blythe Part 2 #The Race For Blythe Part 3 #Snakes, Cobras, and Mongooses # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #The Super Truck Part 1 #The Super Truck Part 2 Season 3 # # # # #The Young Giraffe #The Kind Centaurette # Season 4 # Season 5 # Finale Movie: The Final Last Stand Specials * Thomas' Autobot Mystery (one hour special) * Movies * Revenge of the Nightmare Family & Changling Queen * The Foal, The Dark Alicorn, and The Sith (takes place in the middle of Season 1) * Dark War Time (takes place at the end of Season 1) * Thomas' Place as a Prime (takes place after Dark War Time) * Equinelantis: The Lost Equestrian Kingdom (Takes Place at the start of season 2) * O'Diesel Strikes Back (takes place after Season 2) * The Story of Magnul * The Story of Magnul II: * The Story of Magnul III: Fall to the Dark Side * Ed, Edd, n Eddy & the Mystery of The Blue Ruby & The Black Pearl (beginning Season 3 movie) *Wrath of the Future! (takes place during season 4) *The Last Griffin Sith (takes place after Wrath of the Future!) *The Age of Empress Krone (ending Season 4 movie) * Category:Stuingtion Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-venture series Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles